Aerosol containers are subject to problems such as creep, burst, and leakage. These problems may be encountered when the containers are subjected to high temperatures and pressures during packing, testing and/or storage. For reasons of public safety, the containers must be tested to ensure compliance with regulatory guidelines directed to structural integrity. According to one test, the aerosol container is filled at 130 psig (9.14 kgf/cm2 kilograms force/centimeters squared) and then heated to 131° F. (55° C.), causing the headspace pressure to rise to 140 psig (9.85 kgf/cm2), or higher; the sealed container must withstand these conditions without leaking or bursting over a time period selected to mimic the conditions of actual use and storage. The pressures and thermal requirements associated with aerosol containers are much greater than for containers made for other applications, such as food and beverage containers.